narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Land of Infertile Soil
The Land of Infertile Soil (荒土の国, Kōdo no Kuni) is a small country located on a peninsula between the Land of Fire and the Land of Water. It is also just directly south of the small island nation known as the Land of Waves. Unlike most of the countries in the continent the Land of Infertile Soil, occasionally translated as the Wasteland Country, is not under the control of a regional Daimyō. Instead this country is run directly from its capital city Kyoukokugakure (峡谷隠れの里, Kyoukokugakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden in the Canyon"), which doubles as minor hidden village. While this country and its corresponding capital remained out of the international spotlight until the administration of the Second Kōdokage, who also served as the leader for the entire country, the Land of Infertile Soil hosts a moderately sized, and highly trained, military composed of both traditional ninja and surprisingly skilled non-shinobi swordsman. This strong military serves a dual function; the absolute protection of the country's borders and as the primary source of income in the form of mercenaries loaned out to countries who don't wish to seek the aid of prominent hidden villages. In recent history the village of Kyoukoku has become the primarily headquarters of the international peacekeeping organization SENSHI. Furthermore, while the country was lead in the past through cooperation between the Kōdokage and a council comprised of several groups, it has recently come under the leadership of Doriyaku Fuyutama, Seiryūō Fuyutama, and Shirokaze Fuyutama. These three men, all hailing from the Fuyutama Clan, are collectively known as the Three Lords of the Canyon (峡谷の三公, Kyoukoku no Sankō). Geography The Land of Infertile Soil, just like its name suggests, is at first glance a barren wasteland. Despite the fact that the country is surrounded on three sides by water, conflicts in the county's past have lead the entire surface of the country to be unsuitable for plant growth. This combined with the naturally rocky terrain have left the country a wasteland. In addition to the barren wasteland the Land of Infertile Soil hosts and incredibly complex canyon system that runs from the the end of the peninsula, deep into the heart of the country. Within this vast crevices life thrives, naturally protected from the elements. The only known permanent settlement, the capital city Kyoukokugakure, is found in the greatest of these canyons. Kyoukoku, where a narrow bay has been formed by the canyon's fomation, is the seat of power in the country and doubly serves a minor hidden village. The buildings themselves are carved into the edges of the canyon itself, except for a single monumental building. This building built upon a massive tree that has grown up from the water bay below, where it formerly served as the home of the leader of the country. Now it has the dual function as the shinobi academy and the meeting place for the council. Additionally, smaller trees of the same species as the central one grow out of the sides of the canyon. History While the Land of Infertile Soil has remained out of the public spotlight, the land it sits upon has had a deep and intricate history. In particular after the formation of Kyoukokugakure the village has undergone several leadership changes that have resulted in considerable policy changes in the country. Early History Before the time of the hidden villages, and before the Land of Infertile Soil had been named, the area has an appearance much like that of Land of Fire. Covered with dense forests the countries surface hosted a variety of life, including several small villages. Though, as military tensions in the area increased, the region was decimated by battles between various countries. It was the massive scope of these battles that completely wiped out all life on the surface of the country, and possibly even led to the country's deep canyons. Birth of Kyoukokugakure After the hidden villages system had begun its utilization around the world warring clans native to the area of the Land of Infertile Soil decided to follow suit. While the villages creation was a success the lack of a daimyō, due to the lack of resources in the area, left the village without any financial backing. This, combined with a dispute considering the leadership of the village, resulted in a civil war centered around the village that lasted countless generation. Restructure under the First Kōdokage As the civil war raged on in Kyoukoku the appearance of a single man suddenly ended the fighting. This man, as a member of the Fuyutama Clan, possessed enough power to unite enough of the country's population to quell the fighting. Under his rule he accepted the title Kōdokage (荒土影, Wasteland Shadow) and implemented drastic changes to the country. The greatest of changes resulted in the country's shinobi being utilized as mercenaries for other hidden villages who want to risk involving their own forces. In this way Kyoukoku was able to quickly amass a large amount of wealth until the Kōdokage's untimely death. After this occurrence, and with no suitable heir available, the countries military decreases significantly. In fact, the country only possessed a small ANBU unit who protected the city itself. Without a way to draw in revenue the country begun to transition to that of a peaceful village. Rule of the Second Kōdokage While the country was quickly demilitarizing, and even talks of merging with the Land of Fire were discussed, the sudden appearance of a man claiming to be of the Fuyutama Clan changed everything. Quickly electing Kami as the second Kōdokage the country was revitalized under his rule, with the help of other clan members. A massive overhaul of the education system allowed the country to not only take on missions from other hidden villages, but additionally obtain contracts of their own as well. During the time of the Second Kōdokage clans such as the Shì, Fuyutama, and Natsuoni unified and gave birth to the creation of the first Kyoukoku council. Transition to the Kyoukoku no Sankō After several years in power the Kōdokage decided to hand down power of the village to the next generation. After much thought and consideration it was determined that the leadership of the country was to stay with the Fuyutama Clan, but he was unable to choose a single leader. After discussing amongst his entire clan the rule of Kyoukoku was transferred to Doriyaku, Seiryūō, and Shirokaze. Together they formed the Kyoukoku no Sankō and also changed much regarding the country. After this change in regime the Natsuoni clan immediately hired mercenaries from outside of country in an attempted coup d'état. In response the Sankō retracted themselves, and their clan, from the council and positioned the Shì Clan at the head of legislation for the country, as a sign of good faith. Together with the Seiryūō's union with the heir to the Shì clan a powerful alliance was formed and the two clans eliminated the Natsuoni from their borders. Under the Sankō's rule the country readjusted its military to include more than just shinobi, opened up its borders a great deal more to the interaction with other countries. During this time the international organization was formed, leading to Kyoukoku allying with several other villages across the continent. Also the infrastructure of Kyoukoku itself was heightened surprisingly, centered around the renovation of many of the buildings. Structure Political When the village was created it was originally supposed to be modeled after the other hidden villages, but the lack of definite leadership lead to a civil war. It wasn't until the appearance of the man who would become the first Kōdokage that the country would see any amount of stability. Under the First Kōdokage the village operated nearly identically other villages, despite the fact that the Kōdokage served as both the village head and the ruler of the entire country. Furthermore, during the Second Kōdokage's leadership the village developed a council that was composed of members of the noble clans, high ranking members of the military and other professions, and even elected civilians. It was during this time that the country saw the greatest amount of prosperity and growth. After the rule of the country and the village transferred to the Sankō, the Fuyutama Clan retracted themselves from the council. Furthermore, the council itself was reformed into a primarily legislative body that was to be headed by the Shì Clan. After this reformation the council expanded in size and encompassed much more people than it did during the time of the Kōdokage. Meanwhile the Sankō divided the executive power that they ruled between each other. Doriyaku, the son the Second Kōdokage, assumed control of directing the military and education associated with it. Seiryūō, the older son of Kazeyo Fuyutama, focused on the country's internal affairs, due to his connection to the Shì Clan. Shirokaze, the younger son of Kazeyo Fuyutama, channeled his efforts in international intelligence operations and was a major player in the creation of SENSHI. Military Like most of the military found on the continent the Land of Infertile Soil is protected by shinobi who are centered around the hidden village. From what has been observed the shinobi of Kyoukokugakure do not favor any one type of elemental nature, though the usage of swords is quite high amongst its members. The shinobi serve as the countries primary source of income through the performance of missions. Unlike most countries the Land of Infertile Soil also is protected by non-shinobi swordsman. In comparison to the shinobi, the swordsman do not possess the same mastery of chakra. Despite this, they have been trained in particular in anti-ninja tactics and methods in order to achieve victory despite their limitations. The role of these swordsman is to serve as the iron defense against potential invaders. While shinobi of this country are directly under the Sankō, the swordsman report directly to the council. Notable Clans *'Fuyutama Clan' *'Natsuoni Clan' (Formerly) *'Offshoot of the Otonashi Clan': Alliances *SENSHI *Gen'eigakure Category:Locations Category:Villages Category:Custom Villages Category:Fanon Villages